


Runaways

by Davechicken



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 08:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8884747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: They escape to live together in secret.





	

So their home isn’t massive by local standards, but it’s still more spacious than anything they’d ever have had on a ship. A large garden out the back, one that tends to run a little to the wild side. A few plants they’d picked for hardiness and looks, rather than any real planning. A few had been added because they were good to cook with, not that either of them was really good at that, either. 

Mostly, they use the garden as a place to sit in the sun. Kylo can’t manage the hottest days, and Phasma is not much better, but they like the spring and the hazy, mid-level days. 

They were smart enough to escape with goods enough for bartering a life of relative comfort. Enough blasters and a ship they traded for the house and no questions asked. Neither of them needs a job, but Phasma works as a personal assistant at the local gym, and Kylo fixes broken electrical goods. He has the knack for it, and anything that can be saved, is.

That’s just a pretence to cover over their truth, the truth that was buried with their old names, old lives. The one that still whispers around the deep scars that their current professions don’t explain. _An accident_ , they’ll say, when asked. _Speederbike. You should see the other guy_. 

They work during the day, and live - like ‘normal’ - almost all through the night. (If one of them wakes with a silent scream of memory, or if something loud sounds like a cannon and sets them off, it’s handled as calmly as they can manage.) 

Both of them ‘cook’, or attempt to. Kylo’s usually experimenting (to greater or lesser success), and Phasma follows recipes. They don’t care if it’s not perfect. They both help out around the house. Their wardrobe contains some colours, but not anything too bold. Phasma likes wearing rich reds. Kylo tends to opt for charcoals, dusky blues, and earthenware coppers. _Never brown_. 

They dance: badly. They sing: a little less badly. They don’t venture much beyond the small village they live in. Occasionally they’ll pack big bags on the speederbike and go out camping for a few days, with blaster-rifles strapped to the sides. They work through some demons, out in the green. They come back happier, calmer.

The hardest thing for both of them is the news. They try to avoid updates on the War. They try to pretend the Core of the galaxy isn’t ripping itself clean in two. It’s not always easy, and people sometimes bring it up, but they shut them right down again. 

They both dread the day when a knock will come at the door. So far, so good. 


End file.
